


Sickfic (Riverdale Style)

by Junebug_979



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Betty Cooper Needs a Hug, F/M, Jughead hugs her, Protective Jughead Jones, Sick Betty Cooper, Sickfic, Veronica is there for a hot second, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:35:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24919192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junebug_979/pseuds/Junebug_979
Summary: When Betty comes home sick, Jughead takes care of her.
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Kudos: 30





	Sickfic (Riverdale Style)

Jughead sits on Betty's bed, on his laptop. He's writing a story for his novel. His girlfriend shows up, looking haggered. "Betts, you okay?" He asked voice filled with worry. 

She grunted, too tired to talk and flopped onto her bed, face first.

Jughead started to rub her back. "You want some water or somethin'"

She mumbled something into her pillow he couldn't understand. "What was that, Betty?" 

She finally looked up from her pillow and frowned, not feeling good. "'m sick, Jug." She slurred. Eyes half closed.

"That's not good, sweets, let me go get the thermometer and some Gatorade. Come lie down correctly." He helped her under the covers, stroking her blond hair gently.

He heads to the medicine cabinet and got the thermometer and then went downstairs to the fridge and got the bottle of Gatorade.

Alice was in the kitchen writing something for the paper. "Hey, Jughead." She said, not looking up from her work.

"How do you _do_ that?!" He exclamed.

"One of the perks of being a mom." She smirked into her computer. "What's going on?" She asked.

"Oh, Betty's not feeling too hot, right now, she says she's sick." Jughead responds.

Alice's eyebrows go up in suprise, her baby hasn't gotten sick in _years_!

"Don't worry, though, I got it under control, I am her boyfriend after all. You keep up the good work, Alice." He pats her on the shoulder a few times.

She nods. "Alright, if you're sure, because I need to get this done in a few days, but I'll check in on her later, okay? And I'll call the school to tell the princable she's too sick to go into school tomorrow." 

He nods before going up the stairs and back into Betty's room. He sees her there, passed out from exhaustion. He sighs and sits next to her shaking her shoulder gently. "Betty, Betty wake up." Jughead tries a few more times before her eyes pry open.

"Whatzzup." She mumbles half asleep, eyes still closed.

"You need to take your temprature, sweets." 

She groans before waking up more fully, kind of half sitting up, she opens up her mouth and he sticks in the thermometer. It beeps and he look down to read it. "Shoot." He mumbles. 

"What's it say?" She asks.

"102.6, you have a fever for sure, your mom said you're not coming into school tomorrow." He grabs her hand. "Do you want me to stay with you?" 

She nods, sneezing. "Please." Betty whines.

"Alright, sweets, I'll call Veronica to pick up our homework." He goes to his cell phone on the dresser and goes into his contacts and clicks on the correct number. 

It rings a few times before Veronica answers. "Jughead? You never call me, what's going on? Is somethig wrong with Betty?" She gasps.

"Veronica, calm down, Betty just has a fever, and she's not going to school tomorrow, neither am I. I'm taking care of her.

"Oh, gosh! She's never been sick as long as I've known her! What do you need me to do, Jughead?"

"Yeah, that's the thing I called you for. Could you pick our homework for us?"

"Absolutely. Anything for my best friend."

"Thanks, Veronica." He hangs up the phone before going to the bed. "She said she'd do it, babe." 

"That's good." Betty groans. "I think I'm gonna be sick." She pushes herself off the bed and heads into the restroom, kneeling in front of the toilet, heaving a few times. Empting her stomach.

She feels Jug patting her back for comfort and gathering her hair up, out of the way.

After she's done she has tears in her eyes, she whines, not feeling good.

"Here's some water." He hands her the cup. 

Betty quickly grabbed it and gulped it up, swishing it around. "Thanks, Juggie." She whimpers. "Can we go back to bed now?"

Jughead nods. He picks her up, carying her bridal style to her bed, laying her down before covering her up.

"Can we cuddle?"

"Of course, my love." He gets on the bed and spoons her from behind, pushes his face in her neck, feeling the warmth from the fever. "I love you, sweets."

"I luh you too, Juggie." Betty mumbles, half a sleep.

Jughead chuckles before sleep overtakes him too.


End file.
